


Alternate Ending

by BeeBeeAte_irl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also Snap Wexley lives, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fixing JJ’s mistake, Force Dyad (Star Wars), I just want them to be happy, Implied FinnPoe, Not Rian Johnson level writing but better than JJ, One Shot, Rey (Star Wars) is Nobody, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Soft Ben Solo, Some Fluff, Some angst, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, and actually make an appearance, except Palpatine, force ghost, just this once everybody lives, soft rey, who actually serve some purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeBeeAte_irl/pseuds/BeeBeeAte_irl
Summary: So let’s just say that ending was not the actual ending, that Ben dying was just a glimpse into the future, and they had a chance to change that, with the help of some force ghost that we all know and love, and what transpires from then after the finale battle.Horrible summary, but it’s a TROS ending fix it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So if you saw by the tags, yes we are just going to ignore that Rey Palpatine stuff. Also, yes I use one quote from the TROS novelization at the beginning, literally just that one sentence, the rest of it is my words with characters that are not legally owned by me.  
> Please check the notes at the end.

“And then, wonder of wonders, she leaned forward and kissed him.”

The last thing he saw were her eyes, they were gentle, looking at him in a way he ever expected. He wished he could stay, he didn’t know what kind of future he could give her, but he would have done anything to give her a long and happy life. He hoped that he has. 

And then it all went dark. 

-

“Ben!” Someone yelled, no pleaded, “come on Ben, wake up. Please…don’t do this to me, don’t leave me.” 

His eyes snapped open, to see Rey’s face only a few inches from his own, her hands cradling his head and brushing this hair almost instinctively. 

“You’re alive, you’re alive,” she repeated over and over again. She looked like she had been crying, which only made him believe they both saw whatever that was, a vision? But it had to be more than that it had felt so real. 

His body was sore, but nothing like it had been before, his leg not broken, certain things hurt, like they had before Palpatine…

“Rey?” He asked, “what happened?” 

She moved her head to the side to give him a view of what was before him, a force ghost of someone familiar but he could no recognize. 

The ghost looked right at him and said, “glad to see my grandson is alive.” 

The ghost was young, younger than his own self. “Anakin?”

He gave been a smile and wink, “that’s gramps to you, I’m kidding don’t do that it’s weird.” 

Then he caught a glimpse of Palpatine still there, he looked stunned, surprised almost. 

Anakin walked away from Ben and Rey and over to Palpatine, “you’ve seen the future, your future, and theirs. You don’t win. But I think the Skywalker’s have experienced enough tragedy.” He then looked over at Ben and Rey, “you know what you have to do.” 

Lightsabers flew into their hands. 

Ben his breath hitch as he felt a ghost of a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw his mother their smiling at him. He then saw Luke there was his hand on Rey’s shoulder. 

“We’re with you, both of you,” Luke told them. 

They looked back and saw a long line forming behind them. The strength in the force building from the Jedi who came before them. 

Ben reached his hand out to Rey, and she instantly took it. 

“No,” Palpatine cried, “I will not be defeated by Skywalker Blood, let alone a nobody, a scrap of nothing no greater than a grain of sand.” 

“She is greater than you will ever be,” Ben bites back. 

Lightening began to spark from Palpatine's fingertips and told them, “no, foolish boy for I am all the sith.” 

Ben then raised his lightsaber, “and we.”

Rey raised her lightsaber to cross his, “are a Dyad, stronger together, stronger than life itself.” 

Lightning struck the blades and the two, together, pushed towards Palpatine, the same as Rey had in the vision, the lightning destroyed the Sith Lord once and for all. 

Their breaths were heavy and labored, Ben looked over at Rey and saw how the color draining from her face, her legs buckling as if they would give out at any second. 

Ben took to her side, helping her down to the ground. While they were each other equals and the other half, they still had a big difference in each other's size. Which ultimately the fight then took a larger toll on her than him. 

“Rey,” panic laced in his voice. She was too pale for his liking and the way he was helping her stay sitting up reminded him way too much of the vision they had seen, “are you ok?”

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and let out a ragged breath, “yeah, I’m fine. I don’t feel great but I’ll be alright. I promise.” She assured him knowing she had as much worry for him, scared that he’d fade away on her again. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he told her without even second thought. 

He looked up from Rey and saw his mother and uncle come to their side. 

“Hey kids,” Luke said with a rare smile, “I like this version better if you ask me. Anyways this isn’t the last you’ve seen of us or the others, a few of them would actually like to speak with you two. You did good, both of you.” 

He still resented his old master but at this time he had no energy to dispute the past, “Thanks, Uncle.” Ben then looked at his mom, and his throat tightened, “hey mom.” 

“My sweet boy, I never stopped loving you.” 

“I know,” he choked out. 

“Take care of each other,” she told the two of them, “I’ll see you soon, don’t worry.” 

And then everyone was gone leaving Ben and Rey alone. 

The color was beginning to come back to her face, she was shaking, but only then did he realize he was too. 

“You saved me,” she whispered into his sweater. 

He shook his head and told her, “it was a vision Rey I didn’t…”

“You didn’t even hesitate,” she said thinking of how there was not a doubt in his mind that he was giving up his life for hers.

Tears gathered in his eyes, his vision blurring, “because I can’t see a world without you in it.” 

They were both crying now, and Rey sucked in a big breath and released with her sputtering the words, “I love you.” As her hand rose to caress his cheek, “I should have told you.” 

He smiles, and laughs, “you just did.” 

Before either of them had time to think Rey pulled him in, their lips crashing together. This time it was much more desperate than what they had experienced in the vision. The force around them hummed in happiness, and they could have sworn they felt the heart of each other flutter, their beats drumming at the same time. 

“I love you too,” he said as they parted. 

“I know,” she smiled, “I’ve always known.” 

He gave her another kiss, caressing her cheek with his hand still trying to fathom this being possible. 

“We should go.” He whispered with his forehead to hers.

And then without a moment's notice, he scooped her up and began to carry her out. 

“Ben I’m ok,” she squealed. 

“I know,” he beamed, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to do this.” 

They got back up to the entrance, both their ships awaited them side by side. 

“I need to go back,” There was a pain in her voice. 

He shook his head, “I can’t Rey, not yet.” 

She tried to put on a brave face, but in reality, she didn’t ever want to be apart from him, “I know.” 

Ben craned his head to press a soft kiss on her forehead, “it won’t be long.” 

Rey nodded her head as her heart ached, “I know.” 

They embraced and cherished the feeling of the two of them together. Bens chin resting on the top of her forehead, pressing a few more small kisses into her hair. 

“You know where to find me.” He whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” with a tear streaming down her cheek as she looked up at him. 

Ben brushed away the tear and kissed her one last time. “I know sweetheart.” 

-

Rey had arrived to a celebration, everyone hugging cheering, relieved to see other. She had caught a glimpse Larma D’Acy embraced her wife Wrobie Tyce before they shared a kissed. 

Then she walked she passed by Snap and Karé also embracing for a kiss.

She was so happy to see all the couples together and yet wished she could do the same with Ben, that they could walk back hand in hand. 

She even saw Finn and Poe before they noticed her, their hands laced together, she never remembered Poe being a hand holder. She began to wonder if they were hiding something from her. 

But before she could wonder any longer they found eachother, reunited in one giant hug, all of them crying, even Poe who refused to admit that he had tears in his eyes. 

She then found Rose, they had grown so close over the past year she was like a sister Rey never had. She was so excited to explain the entire battle and how everything went down, how she couldn’t believe that they won, and that she wished Paige could have been there.

Then there was Chewie who wrapped her up tight in his long arms. She wanted to tell him about Ben, but it was too soon, she didn’t know how he would react or who would overhear. But sooner than later he would know, she was sure of that. 

Maz had found her later on during the celebration and pulled her to the side. 

“So where is he?” Maz questioned. 

Rey knew there was no reason to even try and lie to the woman. “Takodana.”

Maz laughed and threw her arms up, “wonderful he can rebuild my castle.” 

“How did you know he was alive?”

Maz took Rey’s hand into her own and told her, “There was a moment when I felt Leia in the force, I could feel that she had been her reunited with him, that boys light in the force is as strong as yours. I would have known if it went out.” She then continued to ask, “how soon will you be leaving?” 

“By the end of the night,” she told her honestly. 

“You too need to take care of each other. You both know that now.” Maz said knowing for awhile now this was how it was suppose to be, “remember what I told you when we first met. The belonging you seek…”

“It is ahead, you meant Ben, all this time?” 

Maz smile and shrugged her shoulders, “I could have meant many things. But I saw those eyes of yours and it was like I was looking right at Ben for a moment, I knew that there was something there, even if I didn’t understand it at the time.” 

“I know I didn’t,” she hugged Maz and told her with certainty, “but I do now. Thank you for everything Maz.” 

-

As the sun had lowered on Ajan Kloss everyone had begun the nighttime celebrations. There was drinking, laughing, toasting to the end of the first order. Fireworks lite the sky causing cheers to roar even louder.

Rey didn’t drink, well aware that she would be leaving soon, she knew better than to drink and fly.

“What’s up?” Finn asked well aware that something was going on with her, she had started to distance herself from everyone, quietly gathering her things without trying to draw any attention to herself. 

“I’m leaving tonight.” 

“You’re what?” Poe said over hearing the two. 

Rey took both of their hands, “not for forever, only for awhile. Their are a few things I need to do, alone. Jedi business.” 

Finn knew that there had to be more to it than that, but something told him not to ask, he would know in time. “Promise me you will be safe.” 

“I promise.” 

Poe took her by the shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “and just cause you say not forever, does not mean you can just be gone for a long stretch of time. I want frequent visits, or at least a call through the holo to check in on you.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” She said before pulling them both into a hug. They are her family, the resistance is too. 

It was a bittersweet goodbye, all of these people she never expected to come into her life. 

Lando who she had not known for let alone a day even gave her a hug, telling her, “I know you were planning on leaving in Luke’s rickety old x-wing, but I think you should consider taking the Falcon instead. Chewie already gave his blessing, says you’ve taken better care of it than anyone else. Also, Maz gave me the heads up, he always wanted to fly the old girl.” 

He gave her a subtle wink, letting her know her secret was safe. 

Tears weld in her eyes unable to believe what she was hearing, “you want me…and you know about…Lando I, thank you.” 

Chewie has come up next to Lando and told her, “Tell the boy that next time I’m coming with you and we’re going to talk.”

Rey nodded and gave the two one last round of hugs, and straightened BB-8’s antennae one more time. 

She made her way to the Falcon, her bag packed, filled with small things she had collected along the way. It wasn’t much, that was nothing new. But she definitely had more than what she had started with, remembering she had left Jakku with only her staff. 

Settling down in the Falcons cockpit, she looked down at her family and gave them one last wave before making her ascent. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to miss everyone, she had never been around that many people she could trust. But they didn’t need her, not that they wouldn’t make the attempt to include her. But they were going to be focused on building a new government and in honesty she didn’t want much part of it. She agreed there needed to be something better than before, and much better than the First Order. Leia had always said she was proud of the republic, but it could have been so much better, so much more that needed to be improved and this time they would get it right, that she felt confident in.

And while many would not understand her leaving now, in truth it was for the best. They didn’t need a Jedi to be there to run a government and she wouldn’t have slightest clue to know how. She grew up on Jakku, there were no governments, or laws, only survival. Now she had a chance to figure out where she belongs in the galaxy, and Ben could too. Perhaps, she thought, he would want to be part of the politics, he grew up with it maybe that’s what he wanted. And though no one would admit it out loud, his rule as Supreme Leader was actually an improvement from how Snoke had ruled, not perfect, nor ideal by any means, but Rey did wonder if given enough time would the first order begin to change from what it was? Of course, they would never know now, and it was, in the end, for the best that they don’t. Ben was free now, free to be whoever he wanted to be, and she was too. 

Breaking out of the atmosphere and into space had snapped Rey out of it. Followed by a crash from another part of the ship, and the sound of binary being yelled out, from a very crude droid. Rey had put the Falcon on autopilot and searched for the noise to here a familiar bickering sound coming from the main cabin. 

“Well don’t look at me! You’re the one who wanted to hide, of course that was only a set up for disaster.”

“Threeprio? Artoo? What are the two of you doing here?” Rey asked.  
Artoo then quick on his wells tried to explain, and while Rey was a pro of the binary language R2 was going so fast she was only able to catch was, ~We are his.~

“What does he mean by, his, who is Artoo referring to?” Rey questioned C-3PO.

The protocol droid was quick to explain to her in greater depth, “Why Master Rey it is lovely to see you, why you are much better company than my partner here. What Artoo is trying to say is Lady Kanata had informed him that you were leaving and going to Master Ben. And so Artoo insisted that we sneak ourselves onboard to go with you. As we were both Princess, I mean General Organa and Master Luke’s droids, we are, in a sense, family. It only makes sense that we accompany the two of you.”

She had never even given that much thought, Ben grew up with these droids. Rey could imagine Ben would be happy to see R2-D2, though she had a feeling that the look on Ben’s face when he sees C-3PO would be quite amusing. 

“Well the more the merrier.”

-

The trip to Takodana was not long for Ben, though he was certain he had passed out at one point from complete exhaustion. He had landed not too far from where Maz’s Castle once stood, at the time he didn’t realize the number the first order had done to the ancient building. 

Ben took his time and surveyed the area, reaching out with the force to feel for any nearby life forms. There was the obvious and expected presence of animal life, but as for humanoid type, there was nothing nearby. He supposed some still came to the planet as It remained a neutral zone, but Maz’s castle was once that hotspot for smugglers, pirates, bounty hunters, everything under the sun. But now nothing. 

He knew Rey had said she wouldn’t belong, determined to arrive by nightfall but he didn't want her to rush, they were her friends. It was important for her to have the time she needed with them, not feel like she had to be with him. She was insistent on coming, but he wouldn’t blame her if she changed her mind. Part of him knew it was stupid to think that she wouldn’t, but that dark place that still resided in him, the fear still tried to feed it to him that he was not worth it, not worth her. 

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and realized it would be wiser to use his this time to meditate. It didn’t long for him to fall into a trance, he could feel himself relax, which was odd, it was something he had never able to do before. Everything used to always feel chaotic making him always on edge, but for once there was peace. 

“Glad to see you again, grandson.” Said Anakin Skywalker as he came into view. 

Ben laughed and asked him, “do you always appear this young in the force?” 

Anakin smiled and explain, “not necessarily, but this is the age I was before I fell to the dark side, I tend to prefer this look. I know it’s weird though, being your grandfather and looking this young.” 

After a moment of silence, Ben finally asked, “where were you? After all this time?”

“I’m sorry,” he said with regret in his voice, “I tried. It was impossible to reach you, Ben. Palpatine or Snoke, whoever had gotten to you before you were even born, I couldn’t even reach your mother or Luke to warn them. It’s not the life you deserved, I only hope that I was able to give you a future.”

“How, how was that even possible? I swear I thought it was all real.”

“The force works in mysterious ways Ben,” Anakin explained, “you’re probably tired of hearing that, but that’s all I’ve got. I saw what things were going to become, the sacrifice that you were willing to take, we all did. Life isn’t fair, and your death would have been an example of that, but you never got to live, something allowed me to change the course. It’s probably for the best that we don’t question it.”

Ben knew that to be true, his childhood, though privileged was not much of one. Nightmares his whole life, a voice telling him everyone hated and feared him. Being sent off with his uncle at age ten, his training with Snoke, time with the first order. He wasn’t living until he found Rey and he had a taste of life. “What am I suppose to do now?”

“I think that’s up to you to decide. You’re free Ben, free to live, free to love.” Anakin said giving him a wink. 

“Thank you.”

“If you wanna thank me, make sure your girlfriend doesn’t bury my lightsaber in sand, and we’ll call it even.” 

Ben reached out his hand and shook his grandfathers, “I’ll be sure of it. How does Naboo sound?”

He could swear there were tears in the ghosts eyes, “That would be perfect.”

With that his grandfather was gone and Ben was slowly coming out of his trance and began to float back to the ground. He then heard the sound of a ship, not just any ship, no the familiar sound of a YT-1300f light freighter, a true piece of junk in all its glory. And he could feel her, and his heart began to pound in his chest. 

As the Falcon made its landing, and the ramp lowered he didn’t even realize that his feet were stuck in place as if scared to even approach the ship. That was until he saw Rey make her way down, he didn’t dare hesitate as he ran straight for her and she did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hoisted her into the air, spinning her around in circles. 

“You came,” he whispered in her ear. 

She pulled back just enough to see his face, her feet still off the ground, and her hands resting on his shoulders, “of course I did.”

Her hands traveled up to his cheeks as she pressed her lips to his.

Their kisses started short and sweet, both of them whispering “I love you” to each other between kisses until they began to slow. This was new, it was passionate, and absolutely breathtaking even though neither one of them wanted to stop for air. 

“You are so beautiful,” Ben said as he caught his breath and stared at her with complete awe. 

Rey’s fingertips trailed over every detail of his face, even tracing where his scar had once been, “so are you.”

That of course only caused him to blush and made him more attractive. Everything about him was attractive, his lush hair, that toothy grin of his and the dimples that followed, and those eyes that only until that moment did she realize held flecks of gold. 

He himself in his embarrassed state had been admire every detail of her, her piercing eyes, the way her nose crinkled when she smiled, those faded freckles that danced over her cheeks and reminded him of constellations. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you too,” He said back before setting her on her feet. 

“Why master Ben it is so good to see you.” C-3PO said as he and R2 descended the ramp, “master Rey had asked us to remain the ship till she finished kissing you. Master Rey you are done kissing him I would assume?”

“For now,” she told the droid and gave Ben a wink, and concealing her laugh at the stunned look on his face. 

Ben laughed and while he would on any normal day be quite annoyed the protocol droid, for once in his life he was almost relieved. “I’m glad to see you Threepio.” He then knelt down to R2-D2’s level and spoke quietly, “Artoo, I’m sorry.”

The last he had seen of R2 was back at the academy, this little droid had lost so much since then, and while some would say it was silly to believe in droids having feelings, he knew R2-D2 had a personality like so other, and great attachment to his uncle and mother. 

~Welcome home Ben.~ R2-D2 Chirped. 

Ben smiled and told the droid, “thank you.” He then looked up at Rey and mentioned , “It’s getting late and we‘ve had a long day, we both need to rest.”

Rey smiled and took his hand, “the Falcon should work well as shelter tonight, don’t you think?”

But he had again frozen from where he stood, “I don’t know if I can.”

She gave his hand a squeezed and assured him, “You can Ben. It’s time.”

They took their time to board the Falcon. As they entered Ben was all of a sudden overwhelmed with memories, he swore he could hear his father's laughter. He expected him at any second to round the corner and give him that grand Han Solo smile. The last thing he wanted to do what to think about how that would never be possible. 

Of course, Rey could sense everything he was going through. She let him work through it, knowing its what he needed, letting him walk around the falcon, till he reached the cockpit, he couldn’t walk in. 

“He would have wanted you here,” She told him, encouraging Ben to try. 

He nodded and began to make his way in with caution till he reached the pilots set, allowing his hands running over the leather seat as his fathers lucky dice caught his eye. He couldn’t help but reach up and pull them down and let them rest in his hand. He took a moment, letting out a shaky breath, bringing the dice up to his lips and placed them right back where they belonged. 

Rey walked over and wrapped her arms around him, his body shivered, she knew he was crying and she let him. 

They didn’t know how long they stayed wrapped in each other's arms, only that at some point Rey walked him to the sleeping quarters, there was no question about whether they should sleep in seprate bunks or not as Rey immediately joined him in the bunk big enough for two. 

It was quiet, Rey wrapped safe and tight in his arms, he would now and then press a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Ben only broke the silence to recall, “Back on Exegol, you said you’ve always known that I love you. What did you mean?” 

“I don’t think I ever understood until recently. How you felt for me had been very obvious even before being in Snoke's throne room with you. I could feel it through our bond. The first time we met, something had connected, this missing piece of myself had out of nowhere come together, and I denied it for so long but I knew, I knew even when you tried to hide it.” 

“I was not good at it,” he said “Snoke had noticed my compassion for you right from the start. I never thought you would feel the same way though.” 

“Proved you wrong, now haven’t I.” She told him as she gave him a kiss, “I hide it well, even from myself. I was afraid of our connection, of what it meant, and the feelings that I begin to develop for you. I’ve never loved before Ben, or been loved, not like this.”

He brushed her hair back and caught her eyes, “no more hiding.”

She smiled and promised him, “no more hiding. Get some sleep, I love you.” 

“I love you too sweetheart.”

-

Morning came, Ben and Rey had decided to take a stroll around the ruins of the castle, observing all the damage the old building had endoured.

“Maz is expecting you to rebuild it, just so you know,” Rey told him. 

He smiled and laughed, “Yeah I don’t blame her. I imagine it would keep me busy for some time, do you think she’ll want to continue running the whole place or go onto her next endeavor? Whatever that may be.”

Rey shrugged, “I’m not sure. I was thinking...never mind.”

“What?” He pressed. 

“I was thinking of, it probably sounds silly,” she says but noticing the serious look on his face she continued, “I thought we could turn the castle into a place for force users.”

“You want to make a Jedi academy.”

She could here almost the worry in his voice, she understood, knowing most of his memories of his Jedi training were not very fond ones. “No, kind of, but it would be different. I was so consumed with trying to convince myself that the Jedi path was the best path and only path, that I tried to ignore all its flaws. Even the ones your uncle tried to convince me it had. Believe it or not your uncle had done a lot of thinking of the Jedi himself, thought it was time for them to end too.”

“Go figure,” Ben said with sarcasm behind his words.

“I want to teach others the ways of the force. No light, no dark. Picking a side and calling the other evil is what causes an unbalance. It’s like the dyad, you can’t have one without the other, you can’t destroy one half without causing an imbalance in the force, I understand that now.”

Ben was smiling now, “you finally get it.”

Rey leaned into him and smiled back, “I was stubborn, I thought you wanted me to turn to the dark side.”

“There was a part of me that thought that’s what the force was telling me, as time went on I realized I wanted you to be you. Not Rey the Jedi, or Rey the Sith, I wanted Rey, just Rey.” He explained. 

“That is what I want to make sure is being taught. There’s no Jedi or Sith, light or dark. There’s the force and there’s you.” She then grinned and told him, “but first I am going to need a teacher.”

He almost couldn’t believe it, but then saw that she was serious. “You want me to teach you?”

“Yes, I can feel balanced you’ve become with both the dark and the light, it would feel wrong of me to only understand part of the force and try to teach both. I know for a fact that you have been dying to be my teacher.”

“Do you think I could teach others too?” He asked her without even giving much thought to what he was saying. 

She didn’t know if that was something he would have an interest in doing, but the look on his face when he asked was so endearing. 

“You want to teach?”

“I didn’t agree with everything I learned as a Jedi, or my uncle's way of teaching, the overall black and white perseption of the force. If I had ever asked me to teach then I would have said no, but now, with what you are envisioning, it would be an honor to do so.” He stopped and gave her a kiss and explained even further, “I can’t help but think there’s a kid out there who was like me, who doesn’t know how to control what’s inside them, and that’s as scared as those around them.”

Little did he know she was thinking the same thing, about a child out there like herself, “someone out their, alone, waiting for someone to come and get them.”

Ben remembered the little girl he would see in his dreams, dreams that he had later found out where Rey’s memories, her calling out begging for her family to return. He would give everything to give that little girl the life she deserved, he couldn’t go back in time, but he could still give her everything and anything she wanted. “And we will, Rey, I promise.”

Ben then began to guide her towards the forest.

“I want to show you something.”

They walked for a while, taking their time as Rey would wander and observe all the different plants she saw. Her first time here she never had a chance to look around like this, her first planet besides Jakku, the unbelievable greenery, it was her favorite color now because of this planet. 

It took her a second to realize where they were. The high, rocky, moss covered walls and the way smalls rays of sunlight could make their way through the trees. Ben guided her up to the higher ground and now she knew her surroundings all too well, she was once horrified to be standing where she was. 

She couldn’t believe he remembered, “this is where...”

“Where we first met.”

Rey laughed, “I was going to say where you chased after me with a lightsaber and kidnapped me.”

“You did shoot first,” Ben reminded her. 

“You were all big and intimidating, of course, I shot at you.”

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead, “And what am I now?”

Rey leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, “still big, not so intimidating now, at least not to me. And you’re all mine.”

Ben took a small step back as he tried to find his words, “Rey I...I...”

She could feel how nervous he had become, “Ben?”

“I knew the moment our paths first cross, that you would change my life forever. It’s like you said, it’s like I found a part of me that was missing. When we met, it was not the most ideal situation, I was falling further into this darkness, thinking that if I became cold and heartless it would give me what I wanted.”Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he tried to keep his composure. “Little did I know all I’ve ever wanted to was you, not power, and when I offered you my hand the first time, I didn’t think Ben Solo was enough. I was foolish and thought that if I offered you all the power in the galaxy, there would be a chance that, that would make me worthy of you.”

She was crying too as she watched him get down on one knee and look at her with so much hope, hope that he was enough. 

“But now all I can offer is myself, and hope that I can prove to be worthy of your love, Rey you are the strongest and smartest person I know. You are kind and compassionate, you have a heart with such a capsity to love, you may come from nowhere, but you are everything to me. I would and will follow you to the end of the galaxy and be by your side through all the good and bad. Rey, will you marry me.” He offered her his hand, he wishing in hindsight that he had planned it better, he didn’t even have a ring to give to her. 

Of course, a ring did not matter to her though, only the man in front of her and with no hesitation, without a doubt in her mind, she took his hand. “Of course I will.”

Rey leaned down to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck, their bond was singing throughout the force, before Rey realized what he was doing he swooped her up into his arms and held her in a bridal carry. They both laughed, she couldn’t help but admire that beautiful smile of his, and those lips which she couldn’t help but kiss over and over again. 

Off in the distance, Luke, Leia, and Anakin Skywalker watched as the proposal unfolded. To Leia’s surprise she had learned that day, it was possible for a force ghost to cry as she was proof of that, all three of them were. For her son had finally come home, and Rey had found a home and a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this was...ok. I’m thinking of adding an epilogue to the end of this hence the “?” For the chapters, so there could possibly be more to this one. I hope at some point I will actually finish one of the longer fics I am working because I know so far. Anyways thank you again, please let me know what you thought of this fic!


End file.
